


重逢

by treshikara



Category: Wolf Warriors2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treshikara/pseuds/treshikara





	1. Chapter 1

就算老爹在坦克里翻滚了几周，还把头撞破了，也认出了冷锋手里正在指着他的枪。  
是他还在猎人学校做教官的时候，送给来受训的那个中国人。要说他们那一批和其他批比起来也没有多少惊心动魄血洒疆场的故事，只不过是老爹带的最后一批，大概是那个小伙子笑起来的样子让他有点想念加州的阳光，脑子一热，就把枪送出去了。

冷锋是没有认出他来的，受训的记忆被其他第一次遇到的痛苦困难绝望挤占了，要走的那天也没生出什么不舍来，心里只有回国，报效祖国。  
后来也有人问过枪是怎么来的，冷锋想了想也就一句别人送的。

老爹成了别人。

再说老爹这个名字，也是他最后一群受训学员给起的，也不知道这里面有没有冷锋的参与，反正就这么叫着吧。老爹回了加州，呆了几周，做过噩梦约过炮，酗过酒，谈了几场恋爱。在家里瘫了几个月，接了雇佣兵的橄榄枝，也就收拾行李走人了，到再见冷锋之前都没有回过加州。

当时老爹看着监视器里冷锋对着小姑娘笑，现在被冷锋用自己送的枪指着头，才回味过来，为什么当时有种在家的感觉。

老爹想说两句调侃一下，也缓解一下自己突然涌上来的情绪，到了嘴边就变成当年教官式的挑衅：“我想中国军人也没有我想象中的那么懦弱嘛。”多年的经验让他闻到了冷锋的分神，于是开枪。

冷锋也想起来了，当年被面前这个人追在屁股后面打，子弹擦着头皮飞过，然后急停蹲下，一脚踢在教官腿上，把人撂趴下，得意洋洋的拍拍一身泥，就被一脚招呼在裆下，还有就是这句话。  
冷锋当时英文并不好，才学会的“FUCK YOU！”就用在了这里，之后冷锋收到的同样调侃回应：“你来试试啊？”还有贴着耳朵的一句：“谁赢谁在上。”当时冷锋并不知道是调侃他，后来问了一起来参训的战友，他们边意味深长的笑着一边给他解释，听完冷锋就要冲出去杀人了，队友说算了算了，你又听不懂他在说什么，又去不是自取其辱吗？  
冷锋推开战友说我自取其辱？我打到他服！结果人没打成，冲到教官房间的冷锋看见老爹正在办事，下面的是谁冷锋没看清，老爹注意到动静，偏过头来看着他笑了笑，炫耀一样的加快了身下的动作。冷锋全身血腾就冲到了脑子，又刷的冲向下身，转身跑了。

我现在就打到你服！冷锋想着就要冲上去，奈何对方的支援来了，人数压制，只好先退。

没想到这人晚上又偷偷摸回来，还被冷锋抓了个正着，四目相对，老爹一笑，冷锋一拳。  
“先等等，我们不先叙个旧？”老爹招架着冷锋的拳脚  
“去你妈的叙旧。”冷锋攻势更狠。

老爹一笑，抓起一把土甩了冷锋一脸，再送了几脚在胸脯上，直接把人踢在地上，摸出对方的枪来，抵在脑门上。  
“当时可是说好的，谁赢谁在上。”  
“谁他妈跟你说好的？”  
“你提议，我建议，你默许了啊？”说完，老爹低头一扫，冷锋的军刺抵在自己腰侧，“你这是要和我殉情？”  
冷锋一笑，就捅了进去，老爹一枪托就砸在冷锋头侧，直接给人开了瓢。两人又扭打起来，一来一往，老爹倒是有点惊讶，这个小伙子比当年来受训的时候提高了不止一点。  
喘息交缠在一起，冷锋毕竟是昨天刚病过一场，显得有点疲态，老爹抓住机会，把人直接压住了，抽出冷锋的皮带把手反捆起来，裤子褪到膝盖，用鞋带把脚也捆住了。

就这脸上身上的血，老爹的手指直接捅进了冷锋的后穴，激的冷锋全身紧绷，老爹一只手还揉捏着冷锋软趴趴的家伙，随着后面的刺激，没一会就硬起来。老爹瞥到地上的枪，他送冷锋的枪，捡了起来，直接送进后穴。  
“艹！”冷锋疼的大骂起来。  
“现在是我在艹你，等你下次打赢了，你再艹。”

老子下次就干死你！冷锋发狠，但又不敢有动作，保不齐老爹现在开枪。动了一会，冷锋渐渐适应了，精力分散，开始想怎么脱困，枪就出去了，换进来的是老爹的东西，老爹一只手还捏着冷锋的东西，另一只手拿着枪，就用枪，代替手，顺着冷锋的肌理走起来。  
从腰到背，顺着脊椎骨，一节一节的向上移，最后停在颈椎。  
“我要是现在开枪，你就算不死，以后也瘫痪了，你猜我会不会开枪？”一字一句随着挺动说出来，“我舍不得的，你还没打赢过我。”

“我赢了，你就得死。”  
“我等着。”


	2. 不是一类人

冷锋觉得脖颈上一阵刺痛，就见针管落地，马上浑身肌肉紧绷，老爹顺毛一样安抚着冷锋，只不过是用手臂卡着脖子的顺毛。

“嘘嘘嘘——只是镇定剂。”  
冷锋安静下来，但依然警醒。老爹犹豫了，枪就在手上，满弹夹，冷锋毫无防备，这个时候杀了他无疑是最好的选择，但是他犹豫了，低头看见冷锋目光，老爹猜测应该是愤怒，要把他扒皮抽筋的愤怒，他太喜欢这种感觉了，这样一个人，以这种方式，躺在自己怀里，被自己征服，于是低头吻下去。他的众多炮友和屈指可数的男女友，在做爱的过程中并不会接吻，或者说老爹不会，他完全抵触接吻，要么是发泄，要么是征服，冷锋是哪种，老爹说不上来。  
冷锋被他吻得有点火，一口咬在老爹舌尖上，顿时血腥味充满了整个口腔，老爹反而更加兴奋起来，把深吻变成啃噬。老爹终于是放下了手中的枪，真真切切的用手探查这具身体，似乎不堪一折，似乎绵软顺从，就像水。

冷锋估摸着药效要过了，完全放松下来回复体力，顺便也让老爹放松警惕，看着放下来的枪知道时候到了，冷锋眼尖，一眼就看到老爹又在摸索些什么，可能是第二针药，也可能是刀，马上一记侧踢，蹬在老爹腰侧，翻身就压上去，抽出靴子里的刀，瞄准老爹的肩就下刀。但是药效还没有完全退却，扎进皮肉就被老爹挥开了，又这么一个疏忽，枪就抵在了老爹太阳穴上。  
“好吧，这次我输了。愿赌服输，你来吧。”  
“谁他妈要来？”

老爹头一低，裤子一扒，就含了进去。好像也不怕冷锋真的开枪，上下舔动还挑起眉去看冷锋的表情。  
“往下坐点，你这样进不来的。”  
艹！冷锋脑子里一炸居然也就听了他的话，顺着他手的引导，直接进去了。没有润滑，很干很涩，冷锋看见老爹痛苦的表情，莫名觉得自己扳回一城，也没再犹豫，放下枪，全力抽动起来。

就在射出来的瞬间，冷锋觉得自己脖子上又是一点刺痛，看见针管落地，反应过来老爹又给了他一针，然后是抽血，完事了还拍拍他的脸，说着技术还行，不过我爽了，表扬他做得好。冷锋想揍他，奈何手脚不听使唤，眼前一黑，心里问候了老爹祖宗十八代，想着自己阴沟里翻船，还有更多的遗憾胡乱的杂糅在一起，还是只骂出一句fuck you，最终归于平静。  
操过了操过了，老爹撸撸他的短发，替他穿好装备，再把手枪放回原位。

老爹趁着日出之前那点黑走了，回去把血清丢给副手，看着地图琢磨要怎么把冷锋除掉。有很一句话老爹想了又想还是没问出口：愿意和我们走吗？  
这样的人不会加入雇佣兵，他们脑子里只有一根筋。

不是一类人。


End file.
